


Milky Way

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Nigel, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Rimming, Top Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam let out a soft moan.“I think I would like that,” he confessed, “Would you like that?”Nigel chuckled, “Won’t know until we try.”Or, Nigel gets rimmed and Adam gets laid.





	

Nigel was tired, so fucking tired, his eyes barely open when he got home. The club had been particularly hellish all night and Nigel was not even remotely interested in anything but sleep.

He was surprised to see the television on so late, Adam usually kept to his schedule which meant he’s been in bed hours ago.

There was no sound on the screen but Nigel paused, suddenly a lot more awake as he saw what was happening on screen.

Adam had been watching porn.

He stepped closer and saw Adam lying asleep on the couch, his face pressed into the pillow and reaching over he could feel him shivering.

Nigel smiled, leaning down to kiss his Star’s cheek, then down to his neck as he felt Adam rustle in annoyance.

“Nigel?”

He kissed the corner of Adam’s lips, frowning. “Who else would it be?”

Adam stretched onto his back with a yawn, his sleepy smile making Nigel smile in return.

“I thought maybe Beth was still here.”

Nigel growled, grabbing for him as Adam giggled.

“Do not tease me, darling, I have had a rough fucking night.”

A frown, he could see Adam’s worry immediately and regretted saying a thing.

“What happened? Are you…?”

Nigel pulled Adam closer, arms tightening as he sighed. “It’s nothing, darling, don’t worry.”

Adam pulled back and looked at him squarely, “You worry about me all the time so it’s my turn.”

He kissed the frown from Adam’s mouth. “Darling, I love you,” he kissed Adam’s cheek, “Tell me why you’re watching porn.”

Adam sighed against him, the rush of breath pressing their chests tighter.

“I haven’t watched one in a long time.”

Nigel lifted his head and smirked down at him. “Am I boring you already Star? You need to fucking watch this shit? It’s…”

Adam’s grimace made Nigel regret his language and the harshness of his tone. “Sorry, darling,” he pressed a kiss soft to Adam’s mouth.

Adam shivered. “It’s ok. You’re cranky.”

Nigel laughed. “Cranky as fuck, but my mood is vastly improving.”

A moan from the screen had them both look over at the screen.

The two men on screen were in a familiar position.

One man leaned over the bed as the other was eating him out rather enthusiastically.

Adam wiggled in his arms, the quickening of breath against Nigel’s cheek making him harder than it should be. He turned, pressing a kiss to Adam’s cheek.

“We haven’t done that in a while,” he nuzzled Adam’s chin, “And you’ve never,” Nigel kissed his throat, “Done it to me.”

Adam let out a soft moan.

“I think I would like that,” he confessed, “Would you like that?”

Nigel chuckled, “Won’t know until we try.”

Adam grabbed his hand as he got up, pulling Nigel from the couch and toward their bedroom.

He smiled as Nigel hugged him from behind, hands grabbing for Adam’s midsection as he murmured, “Overeager are we?”

Adam turned his head, pressing a kiss to Nigel’s mouth. “Yes. I’ve never had my tongue inside someone before, but I’ve researched extensively on the subject.”

Nigel turned Adam in his arms, grinning as he reached out to touch his mouth. “Have you, Star? What handy little secrets have you learned?”

Adam sucked Nigel’s finger into his mouth tightly, the suction a tease as his tongue spiraled around the digit.

“Star…”

Adam pulled his mouth off, smiling.

“Lots of things,” he teased.

Nigel gently led him through their bedroom door and to the bed, Adam falling back as Nigel started to undress. Adam didn’t move once to remove even a single piece of clothes just watched avidly as Nigel stripped.

“Darling, you’re not going to take off your things?”

Adam shook his head, “No.”

Nigel settled back down onto the bed, turning towards Adam and reaching for him only to be pushed back as Adam stood.

He stared down at Nigel, drinking him in, and said, “Turn over please.”

Nigel slowly turned onto his hands and knees, crawling up towards their headboard before flopping down onto his belly. He turned and smirked at Adam, lifting his ass and wiggling invitingly.

“Darling are you going to just continue to stare?”

Adam shook his head, walking sitting down on the bed and running his palm up Nigel’s leg, “You like it when I stare.”

Nigel shivered, leaning up into his touch, “Star…” Adam swept a hand over his ass, squeezing once as Nigel groaned, “Darling, please.”

He leaned in and breathed across Nigel’s skin. “You know I’ve never done this before.”

Nigel wriggled on the bed, his frustration obvious. “Yes, Star. I’m aware of that.”

Adam spread his cheeks, “And when I learn something new, I like to take my time exploring everything.” 

He licked slowly across Nigel’s hole, the tease making Nigel grind against the bed in his impatience. Adam held his hips down and he shuddered, the display of power from his Star a bigger turn on than he’d expected. 

Adam plunged in deeper and hit right on his prostate, and reveled in the groan he produced as a result. He lifted his head, kneading Nigel’s ass as he asked, “You liked that, should I do it again?” 

Nigel felt sweat on his brow, his breathing labored as he answered, “Don’t stop.” 

So Adam didn’t. 

He lapped at Nigel’s entrance, the short kitten licks just short of what Nigel needed but he didn’t do anything but gasp out. 

“Adam, Adam, Adam.” 

He reached under to touch himself and Adam moved his hand away again, making Nigel growl as the pleasure built. “Darling, please.” 

Adam didn’t stop and when he added in a finger Nigel lost himself in the sensation, groaning loudly as he felt on the edge. “Star, fuck harder. Faster.” 

He felt Adam’s cock hard when it brushed against his leg and shuddered into his release with a sob, still shaking when he rolled over. 

“Fuck me, darling,” he growled when Adam undid his trousers, exposing his dripping cock and shuddering when Nigel pulled him in. 

They didn’t do this often and almost always with lube, but Nigel needed this. 

Fuck, he needed this. 

Adam’s cock burned as he thrust inside slowly, breath coming in gasps as Nigel whispered, “Cum inside me, Star. Make me your milky way.” 

He felt Adam laugh, thrusting in hard as he corrected, “You can’t,” he huffed, “Be a milky way because,” and cut off his explanation with a kiss as Adam rocked into him once more before cumming hard inside. 

They held each other after, legs entwined, sticky, and breathless. 

“I enjoyed that,” Adam said, nose against Nigel’s neck. 

“Mmm,” Nigel sighed, tired, “Now we need to clean up.” 

Adam lifted his head and asked, “Do you want me to use my tongue again?” 

Nigel smiled, touching his cheek. “I fucking love you, Adam.” 

Adam smiled, “I love you too, Nigel,” he pressed him down onto the bed, “Now sit still so I can get it all.”


End file.
